Complicity Simplicity
by RedPineapple27
Summary: Kanda was Kanda and Allen was more than a little emotionally abused. The sex may not be perfect, but neither were they. AreKan.


**Warnings: **homoseksuawls (pronounced by the homeschooled boy at the beginning of 'Mean Girls'). Mild swearing, nothing overly creative or offensive though. Anatomical inaccuracy and disregard for refractory periods. *Thinks* If you find anything else, feel free to let me know.

**Summary:** Kanda was Kanda and Allen was more than a little emotionally abused. The sex may not be perfect, but neither were they. AreKan.

This is for anyone who wanted more from 'Show Your Cards': ). This fic has been sitting on my computer half finished for so long, I sort of ran dry on DGM inspiration lately on account of the nonexistent update schedule of the manga.

Enjoy ~

**Disclaimer: **Katsura Hoshino owns these beautiful boys. I should get over it and stop writing this crap, but that's not going to happen.

**Complicity Simplicity**

"I'm sick of this shit."

Allen didn't reply, but the elder knew he'd heard. Kanda paused in the hall, depositing the box of chemistry textbooks he was carrying against the wall. They'd been conscripted, Allen on with the promise of Jerry's full attention for an hour and Kanda with a day of unbroken solitude, into helping the Science Division cart their crap around to get ready for the move.

Allen dropped his box next to Kanda's, bumping him roughly as he rose. Allen met his elder's rough look and decided that the Science Division could live without their textbooks for at least another hour.

**. . .**

It wasn't until the door of Kanda's room swung shut, lock _thunking_ into place with all the grace of Allen in the cafeteria, that the samurai's eyes found Walker's. The challenge he found there was echoed in his own eyes and he felt an uninvited thrill electrify him.

_So I'm not the only one. _

Nearly simultaneously, the two stepped together. The toe of Allen's boot hit the samurai's shoe jarringly. Maintaining eye contact had become a contest.

_I'm not crazy._

Kanda felt his lip twitch, he wanted this, the heat in the Moyashi's eyes

At the same instant, they leaned together, meeting each other halfway. Their lips connected and the dark-haired couldn't remember why he was so adverse to compromise.

_This isn't one-sided. _

To say the kiss was elegant would have been a lie. Though not as messy as most first kisses, nether boy had either the finesse or the experience to guide the other properly, and as a consequence, their lips slipped against each other.

Allen's fingers tugged at the hair tie that held Kanda's dark hair back as the samurai reached for his other hand to divest him of the glove. The challenge of eye contact had been abandoned in favour of arousal. Their tongues shifted together, neither knowing how to truly dominate the kiss, though Allen found it unlikely that it mattered.

_Nope, this is _definitely _not just me._

Kanda's hands found the small of the younger's back and roughly pulled him closer, the snowy haired boy answered by clawing through the samurai's hair. Allen's partially hard length jabbed at the elder's hipbone, the proximity of their embrace overriding the pleasure aspect and moving into painful territory. If the pressure on Allen's stomach was anything to judge by, Kanda was in a similar position.

_If I try and push him into bed, will he react badly?_

They weren't being gentle with each other but Allen wouldn't have it any other way. Allen couldn't have broken Kanda if he'd tried and the dark haired knew better than to try and hurt Allen. Soft and snugly just wasn't their language. The cruelty of deliberate pain, the kindness of silence and the weight of absolution were their truths. This was something different; visceral in a way that violence wasn't and even though their touches lacked the frantic edge of fighting, gentle had no place between them.

Not that there was room for much of anything between them, given how close they were. However, the pain of the dark haired man's hipbone as it pressed into his erection was distracting, taking away from the saccharine slickness of Kanda's tongue curling around his own. Deciding it was worth the risk, Allen cracked his eyes open, pupils darting around to locate the path of least resistance to the bed.

Seconds later, Allen's eyes fell shut and abandoned their task as Kanda's hands shifted on his back, ghosting over the bare flesh and moulding to the rise of his arse.

_Initiative? From Kanda?_

Determined not to be outdone sexually, Allen quit the elder's mouth and moved the base of his neck, tracing the jugular vein from collarbone to the swell of his partner's jaw. A sort of feral grunt emanated from Kanda and the younger would have smiled if he hadn't already been nipping along the precipice of the samurai's jawbone.

Opening his again, the snowy-haired took stock of the situation. With Kanda's back to the door, the quickest though least comfortable option would be to back him against the door. He may be a teenage boy raised by Cross Marian, but Allen would be damned if he allowed his first substantial sexual experience to be humping Kanda against a slab of wood, mere inches from the everyday traffic of the Order.

_Here goes. . . _

Removing his head from Kanda's neck, Allen looked up at his partner.

"Bed."

It wasn't a question and the samurai made no move to sway the motion when Allen walked backwards to the bed. Just as his knees collided with the bed frame, he swung them around, plummeting after Kanda onto the mattress.

The elder might have protested, but Allen rolled his hips definitively into his and gripped the dark haired's scalp like a mother cat grasping the scruff of her young. Grinning down at the man beneath him, the younger Exorcist leaned down and kissed him soundly.

This time it was Kanda's tongue which twisted around Allen's, leading the dance. It seemed that for now, the elder would acquiesce to only one submission at a time. Fingers still grasping Allen's posterior, his shorn nails sent tingles right through the muscles and tissues through to the younger's cock, which jerked into the samurai's.

Allen transferred his weight to his stronger left arm and fiddled his way down Kanda's chest, searching for the hem of his shirt. Locating the bottom of the garment, the younger slid his fingers under and scrabbled up, both the multitasking and the awkwardness of the position depriving the motion of any finesse.

Beneath him, Kanda detached himself from the kiss and growled; "If you can't do more than one fucking thing at a time, don't try, Moyashi. You can't kiss for shit when you're distracted."

For that, Allen twisted his lover's nipple viciously.

"What was that, Kanda? I couldn't quite hear you over how much of an asshole you are."

Grinning at each other, they resumed. Clothing was mutually shed with an enthusiasm Allen hadn't observed in Kanda since the war had taken such a serious turn.

They kissed and fumbled, rearranging themselves progressively as their kiss deepened. When Allen's back finally pressed against his partner's chest, he reached along Kanda's ass, his index finger slipped along the cleft in the samurai's ass, testing the waters more than asking permission. When Kanda failed to try and murder him, Allen took it to mean that while the bluenette wouldn't encourage him, the idea wasn't overly anathema to him.

The snowy haired boy had a rudimentary knowledge of sexual intercourse, though he had never experienced it himself. Mana had taken care of the softer side of 'where babies come from' and his gambling had taken him to enough bars for Allen to have picked up on the more colloquial aspects.

He knew enough to be gentle, to slick his fingers as well as possible with a mixture of precome and saliva and to kiss Kanda as sweetly as he could, almost in apology. Allen wasn't sure if Kanda had ever made a home run with either gender. The samurai didn't appear to be inordinately discomforted by the proceedings, perhaps assuming Allen to be more 'in the know' due to untimely Cross exposure.

Neither spoke as preparation turned into penetration, though they were far from silent. The bed clunked raggedly, the air fogged with their every puffing breath and their occasional moans and grunts filled the room. The mattress was lumpy with broken springs which pulsed against Kanda's chest and Allen's knees with every thrust. Allen tried to ignore Kanda's too-tight grip on his hip as he rocked behind him and Kanda pinched him every time Allen's hipbone stabbed him in the ass. They reached their climaxes separately, Kanda spilled onto the sheets moments after Allen provided a reach-around and Allen grunting in the place of a moan as the samurai pushed violently back, apparently unwilling for Allen to interrupt his afterglow with further thrusting.

It wasn't spectacular and the earth kept moving. They weren't in love, but Allen wouldn't have it any other way. Kanda was Kanda and Allen was more than a little emotionally abused; this was as close as they would ever be and the younger male smiled a little against his partner's back. The sex may not be perfect, but neither were they.

Briefly borrowing from Lavi's vernacular, Allen's could think of only one word of summary: _Strike!_


End file.
